If only I could see you again
by anime1lover
Summary: Kai has a little secret and he probaily isn't going to tell anyone anytime soon. But dark and evil forces wait in the shadows for someone to arrive. And the Beyblade Breakers are very worried for their friend. What will happen to them find out...
1. Anniversery

Beyeblade Title: If I could only see you again

Preview:This time on Bayeblade Kai remembers a special person from a long time ago on a special day. Tyson and the rest of the team are worried as usual. While a mysterious force is waiting for a figure to return.

Disclaimer: I promise on my future pet monkey's grave I do own my characters.

Author: Anime1lover(posted by sister Saguya)

Date started:1/20/05

Ch 1 Anniversery

Kai walked down the hallway of Tyson's dojo while he was walking he was thinking or rather daydreaming this: Dream start Kai was standing on the hilltop near a cliff looking over the ocean. There also was a girl sitting down in the fields picking flowers and singing a song which went like this:

"Wind blows like a star flying in the ever clear sky of the heavens, why alast my heart lingers on the one that has captured my...heart, and I wish that they come and get me from my sleeping dream, I just hope that my heart still breaths, At last they have arrived into my arms of serenity and love...oh yes love is what my heart breaths in and gives out to them, oh sweet paradise of life give me one last glance at my love, dear departed, broken hearted, is what started my chain reaction in the hope of a future..."

When the song ended the girl (who's features he couldn't make out due to the fact his memory was erased(well that part anyway)) Yet the girl seemed she was so familar to him as if he had seen her before,yet not so familar.Dream end Kai finally he stopped at the garden and sat down beside Rei who was throwing bread crumbs to the fish.

Rei while not looking at Kai said "What possibly could be bothering you Kai you're usually the very ...um c..calm one."

Kai "I'm having these strange dreams very recently and they haven't stopped either."

Rei throwing the last bit of bread crumbs replied back to Kai "Kai is it about that girl you swear you've been in love with since God knows when?"

Kai actually blushing replies seriously well actually he's tring to act cool "Rei...you're...um...right...about me loving that girl. It's just every time I start remember more about her I seem to go into a possessed like state almost kinda dead looking."

Kai starred down at his feet while a few strands of tears fell down his face noticing Rei starringg at him he quickly wipes them away. Then Kai gets up and leaves Rei while waving good-bye to him. Kai takes a walk down the street when suddenly he gets a wave of massive pain in his head and he starts to wobble that is until he falls to the ground unconcious. When Kai came to it he was in someone's house unfamilar too. He got up and walked out into the living room to see a girl about his age too working on a small garden in the center of her living room.

He tiredly said "Uh...hi...my name...is...Kai...whoh..."

She turns to see Kai leaning back and forth so she rushes over to him and holds him up. Thenshe walks him over to the couch and sets him down then she sits beside him and

says "Are you alright...Kai?"

Kai starred at her funny then he said "How in th...the...heeeeell do you...me name...giiiiiiiiirly?"

She laughed then she said "Uh it was on your ID card when I found you."

Kai smiled and said "Oooooooooooooooooohhhhhhhhhhhhh.  
You are very beautiful whooooooo...the helllllllll are you?"

She stopped smiling when she said "I'm sorry, but I can't let you remember this event at all."

She leaned forward and kissed him passionately then he quickly lost concious. She then carried him back to Tyson's dojo and dropped him off then she left whith out a trace. When Kai came to it (again) he saw everyone sitting around him looking very worried.

So he sat up and said "How long have I been asleep?"

Tyson replied to him "A whole week man, I mean you were out like a light. You were snoring too."

Kai actually laughed at that while thinking "I wonder what I've missed so far."

Then Hillary said (snapping Kai out of his thoughts) "Guys you have a match tommorrow against the 'Black Angels' who are very good indeed so be extra careful okay?"

They all nodded in agreement then they left Kai after telling him to go back to sleep.

Next time:Remember: Kai some how remembers the girl from yesterday and she is their next opponet. Kai wants answers and he plans to get them. "What? That can't be you can't be her she's been dead for five years... I mean she was my...love." "I am who I am nothing more and nothing less. I am"

Anime1lover: "hey guys this was and is the 1st chapter and fanfic I did for Beyblade.So enjoy. Oh and to my other fanfics I quote "I do I repeat I do not own any of the shows actual characters. No flames thank you.""

0 I just love to thank and praise my lovely friends for helping through out the years.

-peace yo


	2. Remember

Beyblade 

Fanfic

Title: If only I could see you again

Chapter title: Ch 2: Remember

(Disclaimer: I promise I do not own any of the Beyblade characters, but I do own this story and plot so hah! I think...oh well on with the story.)

(Preview: Some how Kai remembers the girl from yesterday and so much more...)

Ch 2 Remember

(Kai woke up the next morning refreshed from yersterday, but one thing seem to bug Kai like an really annoying day with Tyson. What did happen yesterday no one will seem to give him any answers to his questions. But still he pushes on with the morning he got himself up early to greet. He continued to journey down the hallways in and out of rooms. He was in search of someone for some odd unknown reason. So he just kept on looking while eveyone else played with their beyblades. He came to a halt when he saw Hillary and Tyson talking to very unknown girls wearing very particular outfits. One had pink hair and red eyes with her hair put up in to a swirling pink bun. The other had red hair, almond shaped eyes, that were the color dark green. The first one replied to Tyson was the pink hair girl she said)

girl 1 "My name is Amito Shatuk and I am here as an ambassador for the 'Black Angels' it is a pleasure to meet you all."(then she thinks to herself...Assholes)

(Oh if you are wondering on how to say the first girls name it goes like this: Ami (as in Ami from HI HI Puffy Ami Yumi and Oh I just used that as reference. So no flames please.)- to (as in toe human toe), Sha (as in the first part in sha-man)-tuk (as in the word took))

Then the second girl replies to Tyson with an ice cold glare (like a stare from a war driven gone mad child)

girl 2 "My name is Ice Reeper and I am the 2nd ambassador for the 'Black Angels' it is an honor to meet your aquaitence."

(This is just for a fun fact) (The second girls name comes from one of the oldest comics (made in 1998) I had ever made it featured a girl named Ice Reeper like this girl, except for the fact she wasn't a Beyblader she was an Ice Demon. She was exiled from her world because she fell in love and carried the child of a fire demon. So after being exiled she left in search of a way to be with her lover. I liked the idea but since I wasn't really old enough to understand that kind of concept I dropped the idea cold and dead I brought it back just recently retitled as 'Cold Heart and the fire with in". I sadly forgotten its original title. I hope you loved that fact.)

Tyson says with a sarcastic smile on his face "It's a pleasure and honor to meet you both too."

The two girls bowed while saying that they can not wait until the match tomorrow. Kai walked over while getting noticed by Tyson and Hillary. When he got over to them he said

Kai "Who were they and why are they here Tyson?"

Tyson explains to Kai that those were the two ambassadors for the 'Black Angels' and that they were going to battle them tomorrow. Kai replies

Kai "So those are some of the team mates?"

Tyson shakes his head and says

Tyson "No they are not apart of the team, theyjust are the greeters."

Kai "Oh I guess that makes sense."

Kai went back to his room and looked at the boxes of stuff he had gathered from his grandfather and all of them are labled top secret. The funny thing is he has opened any of the boxes since he got them, so precisely he hasn't open them at all. He walked over to the bigest box of all and he opens it up to reveal pictures and papers. He picked up one of the pictures that was in a shattered frame glass. It had a little girl with white hair and blue eyes she was very pretty too. Then picked up another picture, but this time it had the girl and...him in it. He thinks to himself

Kai "How do I know this girl when I have no memories of her at all?"

He then picks up a letter from the box and it reads

(Dear Kai-chan,) Kai makes a face and says quietly to himself "Kai-chan who dah hell dose she thinks she is?" He continues reading the letter.

(I miss you very much it's the night of the cerenmony where we will be pronounced to eachother for all enternity. I'm kinda scarred thought, but hey remember that time on the cliff when I sang that song to you, you know the one you said you sing at our wedding for me as your first gift to me. I hope nothing goes wrong because...I really do love you so very much Kai-chan.

,sincerly Umi Aisato)

Suddenly Kai got yet another wave of masive pain except this time he didn't faint he instead saw tons memories flash across his eyes. He clutched his head while he cried the pain away. When it was over he suddenly knew what he had experienced it was a memory regain. Precisely he regained everymemory he had ever forgotten (that is he pushed out of his mind or made himself forget.). He remembered why he stood on the cliff he was runninf away with Umi the girl he was in...love with, but how could he ever be in love with someone like this; some one kind, gentle, pretty, peaceful, and in love with him. He quickly put everything up because he remembered the reason she disappeared. She left him awhile back after saying

Flash back begins Umichild like acent"I can not stay with you or you shall be in very great danger with me. So good-bye my...love Kai-chan."

She giggles while crying then she walks off leaving Kai alone in the snowy cold night. And that was the last time anyone ever saw her. Flash back ends

Kai suddenly got a sting of pain really short, but it gave him yet another memory of what he had forgotten. It was of a girl from yesterday how he knew was because of the shirt he wore from that day. He remembered everything even the...kiss. Kai suddenly blushed at that instinctive thought and he quickly shook it away. He wanted answers and he definately planed to get them even by force. He found out from Tyson that that she would be their next opponet. He prepared himself for battle because he had questions for her too. The girls name was Chuza Ita and she was a famous Beyblader from a small, but famous city know as Translyvania. Famous for it's stories and landscape he liked both features. He grabbed Dronzer the next day from his bag weirdly though he had a very scarey smile on his face.

Next time on Beyblade: Ch 3: Remember me: Kai arranges the battle so he gets to battle Chuza. Well thing may go acorrding to plan but it isn't what it seems. But questions aren't the only things that will be asked.

Just to let you know note: If you read the part of chapter one where it says; Next time on Beyblade or something Kai says some in the preview that aren't even in the story so sorry forgive I quess I was in a kinda of rush.Well please read and review.


End file.
